Piratas del Caribe: La melodía del corazón del mar
by Heleni
Summary: Nueva historia... nuevo reto para los personajes. Amor por encima de todo.


… Era más de media noche cuando Jack trataba de tomar un nuevo rumbo hacia nadie sabe dónde; pero por más que intentaba orientarse con su brújula, ésta no hacía más que hacer a la nave rodear un punto en el mar, un punto que a primera vista parecía normal, mas parecía normal sólo a aquellos que no ponían los cinco sentidos en averiguar qué es lo que tenía de especial. Sólo Jack podía apreciar la magia de aquello. Era escucharlo y un canto más dulce que el almíbar y más intenso que el canto de la ballena se escuchaba; y en cuanto a la vista…mmm… una belleza a aquellos que sabían contemplarlo, azules marinos con turquesas, verdes claros, un abanico de gamas de colores, música; un sueño y conjunto de placeres para aquellos que se dejaban invadir por esa magia.

De pronto, algo cambió el rumbo en la brújula de Jack, una brisa rozó su cuello, al desaparecer todo aquello un tremendo escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza al pirata. La brújula marcó el suroeste. Navegaban día y noche hasta que al final dieron con una isla, desierta, a excepción del navío que había allí. Una nave no muy conocida, de la que sin embargo Sparrow había escuchado que contenía un secreto, más que un secreto, un tesoro. En su interior se encontraba una flauta de coral, y aquellos que consiguieran poseerla y entonar la melodía adecuada, tendrían algo que nunca nadie ha podido describir, puesto que el único que consiguió hacerlo, no deseó volver para contarlo. Todo un error por su parte, o quizá no… quizá prefería poseer aquello que tanto quería a sufrir toda una vida de engaño, y sufrir por un amor casi imposible, por no decir imposible.

El caso es que Jack llegó a la isla; aunque la verdad no demasiado seguro de lo que iba a hacer allí o quería hacer allí. Su tripulación inspeccionó el barco, mientras él seguía segundo e instante tras instante observando su brújula, que seguía señalando el suroeste. Finalmente una voz femenina atrajo su atención con algo que brillaba. Se trataba de la señorita Swan como él la llamaba, y tenía en su mano un espejo de mano, dorado con restos de algas marinas secas a su alrededor. Así que el pirata lo observó, se miró durante un rato, corrigió con un dedo una de las rayas de uno de sus ojos, miró a Elizabeth, miró el espejo, volvió a mirar a Elizabeth y ésta lo miró con cara de indiferencia y subiendo una ceja… y antes de que le diera tiempo a responder nada una voz infantil de un niño de unos 10 u 11 años dijo:

-Capitán, no se trata de que se mire; sino de que mire por detrás y a ver si es capaz de descifrar los signos de detrás.

Jack miró a Elizabeth como si tuviera claro desde un principio lo de los signos y miró por detrás y según sus amplios conocimientos, no eran signos cualquiera, era un acertijo árabe que indicaba donde se encontraba algo; y resulta que no sabemos por qué, pero Sparrow también sabía árabe (realmente sus conocimientos venían por una relación con una muchacha egipcia, quien le enseñó algo) y entendía lo que ponía lo cual era… El corazón del mar bajo el lugar donde el cuerpo yace vivo…

-Pues obviamente se refiere a… podría ser…

-¡Claro!-exclamó el hijo de Elizabeth-está hablando de la cama que vimos en el navío. Mamá, mientras tú buscabas en el joyero, yo miraba bajo la cama, ya que había un charco de agua y una hilera de puntitos blancos. Y esto – dijo mientras sacaba de la parte interior de su chaleco algo alargado, blanco rosado y con agujeros- es lo que encontré debajo.

Jack se lo arrancó de las manos, y dijo que aquello no podría caer en manos inocentes, que cargaba con mucho más poder del que ellos imaginaban, y que si alguna vez por raro que fuera se la volvían a encontrar por algún sitio, NUNCA debían tocarla, puesto que lo peor e imaginable podría suceder. Lo que él no sabía, es que aquel que la poseyera en el momento y lugar adecuado ya caería en el embrujo de la criatura dominante de ella. Y la hora y momento eran esos: 8:08 pm del día 8 de agosto de 1898. La maldición o mejor dicho, embrujo, ya había comenzado.

Inspeccionando el resto de la Isla se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no estaban solos. Una familia de comerciantes había dado por equivocación también con la isla. Se trataba de un hombre de unos 53 años, un niño de unos 8 y una chica de unos 26 años. El hombre tenía aspecto de un hombre enfermo, el niño que se encontraba abrazado de la chica de 26 no paraba de llorar. Ésta por su parte, presentaba unos rasgos de indiferencia, salvo en sus ojos. Unos ojos orientales, negros, en cuyo interior se veía una mezcla de brillo y fuego, fuego producido posiblemente por la ira que contendría la chica en su interior como consecuencia de la situación que vivía; por lo demás, tenía un pelo negro ondulado que le llegaba por debajo de las sienes. Fue verla y un escalofrío recorrió de nuevo al pirata.

El caso, es que intentaron ayudarla, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Pero al cabo del día, a media noche, llegó llorando y diciendo que tanto su hijo como su marido habían muerto. Tras esto, tanto Jack como el resto de la tripulación se quedaron perplejos mirando a la chica, pero algo peor sucedía, ella no quería llevarles hacía el lugar donde los dos habían muerto, ya que ella decía que algo parecido a una morena gigante había salido de los mares y se los había llevado a los dos, y un instante más tarde los había devuelto abiertos por la espalda, así que ella los había devuelto al mar.

Ocho semanas más tarde, la chica, llamada Dunya había olvidado todo, se había convertido en una pirata digna de admirar, y la cual tenía locamente enamorado a Sparrow. Una noche, tras una larga ronda de ron y estando todos completamente ebrios, no se sabe cómo (sí se sabe); Jack y Dunya acabaron en un cuarto con la simple luz de una lumbre de cenizas sobre una especie de cazo de acero oxidado. De pronto empezó como a salir una melodía de Dunya, o era ella, que contoneaba sus caderas de modo que Jack quedó plenamente hipnotizado; con esa mirada también que embrujaba a cualquiera que se cruzara con ella… Así que finalmente, sin más preámbulos, el pirata tenía una de sus manos, roznado la pierna de Dunya, sus ojos miraban los suyos, los cuales estaban brillantes de las lágrimas que no eran capaces de escapar de los ojos de Jack, sin embargo querían hacerlo, a pesar de que él no sabía por qué sentía deseos de llorar. El anillo de Jack, tropezó con un lunar en el muslo de ella, lo cual hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, capa a capa se fueron deshaciendo de sus trapos, y estaban los dos besándose fogosamente, y terminaron demostrando su amor el uno al otro físicamente… Y mientras, el cuello de Dunya empezó a desprender como una hilera dorada que llegó hasta el suelo, el cual quedaba marcado al hacer contacto con este material con lunares blancos…


End file.
